


Angel of Mine

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel!Robin, Modern, Modern AU, OQ Christmas fic, Robin is literally such a sweetheart, Slow Burn, Widow!Regina, but not that slow I got other fics to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Regina can’t ever remember having a good Christmas. Every somewhat good memory she had were overtaken by the terrible memories of spending Christmas with her mother. That was until she met Daniel. They fell in love and Christmas was great again. She had just given birth to Henry when she got the call that he had died in a car accident. On Christmas Eve.  Once again Christmas lacked lights and love and was only filled with heartache.Robin is Regina’s guardian angel. Born to protect and serve Regina from the sidelines, he watched her go through so much pain in her life. A year after Daniel has passed, he’s sent down to earth with one job to once again make Regina believe in the magic of Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought up this tic while I was writing my newest chapter of Kiss Me in The Rain. Idk how this came to my mind but it seemed appropriate since Christmas is coming up. I’ve been writing a lot of five lately because so many ideas have come to my head by I really want to know what you guys want to see me write!

“Emma! You have to see this!” Emma came running out of the living room into the kitchen, where Regina was sitting on the floor with Henry in her arms. She was grinning ear to ear as she placed Henry on his feet, holding onto his hips. “Go to Auntie Emma, Henry.” He grinned before Regina let go of him, allowing him to take a few steps towards Emma before falling over and landing on his butt. Despite that Henry kept the grin he had on his face. Emma gave him a bright smile before sweeping him up and planting kisses all over his cheeks, eliciting a giggle from the little boy. 

“Look at you! Walking all by yourself!” Regina stood up and smiled as her son held onto her finger. She had a sense of pride in her that her son was walking already. It seemed only days ago she was swaddling him and breastfeeding him. 

“I’m so proud of you, my Little Prince.” She said with a smile. Henry grinned and reached for his mother. Emma carefully placed him into Regina’s arms and smiled. 

“He’s growing so fast!”

“I know.” Regina said with a sigh. “I’m not ready.” She chuckled. Henry was quickly beginning to doze off, tired from the excitement of the day. 

“I’ll put him down for his nap.” Regina nodded and smiled, giving Henry a kiss when he whined. He obviously knew where he was going. She sighed before picking up Henry’s walker and putting it back in the basement. She was definitely going to have to baby proof the house. The idea put a smile on her face but also brought pain to her heart. She wished Daniel could see him. It hurts her to think that he was only two days away from meeting his son. It wasn’t fair that he died at all, let alone on Christmas Eve of all days. The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to Emma and smiled. 

“You we’re thinking of Daniel.” Emma stated matter-of-factly. 

“How did you-”

“Regina, you’re crying.” Emma said, her voice dripping with sympathy. Regina reached up and touched her face, surprised when she pulled back her fingers were wet. 

“Oh.” She said, wiping it on her sleeve. “I’m a mess.” She chuckled half-heartedly. 

“You’re mourning.” Emma corrected. 

“It’s been 11 months. I should be over it and focusing on Henry.”

“You are focusing on Henry. You’re his whole world and just because you have a son doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to mourn.” 

“His birthday is in a month. He’s going to be turning 1 and I don’t know how I’m going to do it.”

“Regina, you’ll do great as you always do with him. Despite losing Daniel you gave birth to Henry 2 days later. You’re resilient and one of the strongest woman I know. You’re going to pull through.” She could feel a stray tear slip down her cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Emma checked the time. “I have to head home but call me if you need anything.” Unable to speak, she managed a nod before Emma let herself out. She rummaged through old albums and pulled out one that had been worn over time but was still in okay condition. She opened it and memories of her and Daniel flooded the page. 

“I miss you so much. I wish you could see how big Henry is getting. He looks so much like you.” Her voice breaks as a sob escapes despite herself. “I wish you were here, Daniel.” She says before kissing a picture she had of him. It was a few days before he had died and Regina captured a picture of him after they found out Henry would be a boy. That smile. Her heart breaks every time she recognizes she’d never see it again. She puts away the album before heading upstairs. 

She tried to avoid Henry’s room, didn’t want to wake him from his nap but she selfishly couldn’t stay away. She opened the door to find her baby boy surprisingly wide awake and reaching for her in his crib. Her sullen expression quickly became a happy one when she scooped up Henry and rocked him. 

“Do you want to sleep with Mama tonight?” He grinned and Regina took that as a yes. It was more for her than him but she knew he enjoyed the attention from her. He already reminded her of his father. 

She took Henry and his favorite blanket before heading to her room. She handed him a toy before taking a shower. As she walked back into her room she found her little Prince soundly sleeping on his stomach. She panicked and gently flipped him onto his back before covering him in his blanket. He gurgled but didn’t wake up. She smiled as she laid next to him, fitting her body snug next to his but not too close. 

“I love you, Henry. You’re my lifeline.” She said with a small smile before dozing off. The scent of her son chasing away any nightmares she’d usually have. 

Robin watched her from up above as she kissed the picture of Daniel, tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve a cold, unloving mother and she didn’t deserve to have her true love torn from her. He knows she won’t celebrate her son’s first Christmas with him. She’ll probably drop him off with the Nolans and go to Daniel’s grave. He knows she will. He has to make her believe in Christmas again, believe in love again. Regina deserves happiness and Robin was going to give it to her. It was time to initiate contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this before Christmas but I’m not sure when it’ll be done. Hopefully I’ll have it done before December ends.

It felt weird not feeling his wings on his back. They were usually there, a pale off white and huge. He had grown so accustomed to the weight that he felt as if he was floating without them. Robin paced back and forth, practicing walking without the extra weight of his wings. Despite temporarily losing his wings his ethereal glow wouldn’t go away. Regina was sure to recognize that. It wasn’t too bright but a soft light that surrounded him sometimes. He wasn’t really sure how it worked. Robin got up and opened the closet, looking at the clothes that had been provided for him. Nothing too bold, he wasn’t supposed to stand out to anyone but Regina anyway. He threw on a plain white tee and some jeans before heading outside and couldn’t help but stare at the car. He had seen Regina drive before and he was sure he could but what a weird contraption. Thanksgiving had passed and he was sure Regina had begun to feel the pain of the season. He had to meet her and based on the time, Regina would be at the grocery store in exactly twenty minutes. Well, nineteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds now. Robin made his way down to the Fantasy Mart and grabbed a basket. Storybrooke was a small town so everyone would wonder who he is. He turned down the seasonings aisle, she would be there in about 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Just as the timer ran out Regina turned down the aisle and walked towards him. Robin recognized Henry wass crying and she looked absolutely exhausted. 

“I know, Henry. Mama’s buying you more formula right now, okay Honey?” She said, smiling down at the little boy. She stroked a hand over his cheek, although he didn’t stop crying before she walked over to the shelf. Robin tried to make it seem as if he was shopping as well and grabbed some salt. He watched as Regina stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach for the red pepper flakes but she was too short. She gave up and sighed, walking back to her cart. If it wasn’t for the resigned look on her face, Robin would have focused on how cute her petite stature was. He reached for the pepper for her and followed her retreating form. 

“Excuse me, Milady.” Regina spun around and caught the gaze of two beautiful green eyes. As the man smiled at her, she recognized he gave off an almost ethereal glow but blamed it on the light. 

“Yes.” He held up a bottle of pepper and her curious expression became a happy one. 

“I believe these are yours.”

“Thank you very much, Mr…”

“Robin, Robin Locksley. I just moved here yesterday.” He held up his basket full of groceries. “Stocking up my fridge.”

“I see. Welcome to Storybrooke.” She said with a smile that lit up the room. Robin wasn’t so sure he was the angel anymore. Suddenly a loud cry broke out and and both of them turned towards Henry who had begun to wail instead of sob. Regina quickly rushed over to Henry. She spoke comforting words to him but the cries just wouldn’t stop. 

“Henry...Henry I promise if you just tell me what you want I’ll do anything for you. Anything.” She pleaded. Regina looked as if she was on the brink of crying herself and it broke Robin’s heart. He walked up to the cart and reached for Henry, but not before turning to Regina for permission. 

“May I?” She nodded with a curious expression gracing her beautiful face. He picked up Henry and began to rock him, singing a shushed version of twinkle twinkle little star. The little boy quickly doze off and Robin placed him back in the seat. 

“How did you do that?” Regina asked, staring him down in awe. 

“Just gave him a little love and attention. It’s what every baby wants.” He said with a shrug and Regina looked almost offended. 

“Are you saying I don’t love my son?” She said, crossing her arms. Robin couldn’t help but flashback to her younger teen years when her mother said she couldn’t be with Daniel. The stubbornness she had worn with the exact same pose that day. 

“Not at all. I’m saying you’re stressed. I have this theory that babies feel what their parents feel. If you’re sad their said, if you’re happy their happy. You’re stressed and Henry senses it so he’s stressed too. He just wants his mommy to feel better.” Robin said with a smile. He stroked Henry’s cheek, his smile growing wider as the back of his fingers made contact with the soft expanse of skin. He turned to Regina and smiled, feeling triumphant when he earned a soft smile back. 

“Do you have children?” 

“No, none at all. I just opened a daycare down the street. I know this town needed it.” She nodded as Robin dusted himself off. Henry was now sleeping soundly in his car seat and Regina seemed less tense so he had accomplished his mission for the day. 

“Thank you for all of this.” She said gesturing to Henry and the forgotten bottle of red pepper flakes. “You must think I’m a mess.” She said, running a hand through her mussed hair. 

“Not at all. I think you’re a mother working her hardest to make sure her son is happy. You’re doing great.” He said with a smile. She gave him a smile too, this one more sullen and defeated. He wished he could just scoop her up in a hug and tell her everything would be okay. 

“Thank you.” She said before taking her shopping cart and turning it around. As Robin turned back to the seasonings she gave him a weird look. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“Have...have we met before?” 

“I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you, Regina.” Was all he said before walking away and out of sight. She stared down the aisle before taking her cart and moving towards the baby section. She picked up Henry’s baby food and was happy to be doing it in silence. Bless that man for putting her son to sleep. He truly was an angel. 

Regina packed her groceries into the car and drove home. A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed man on her mind. She brought Henry inside before bringing in the groceries. She set him down for his nap before settling down on the couch with a book in hand. As she read she recognized she had never told Robin her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment some prompts. I love to hear your opinions☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story! Comment some prompts or story ideas you’d like me to incorporate in this fic or another.


End file.
